After the giant war
by ThalicoAndJasperRock
Summary: The giants and Gaea are defeated. The heroes of Olympus are offered a choice, what will they chose?
1. The choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus.**

_Chapter One, Percy's P.O.V._

It's finally over, we finally defeated Gaea. After three days of nonstop fighting, Gaea has been put back to a complete sleep and all the giants have been defeated. We all climbed back in bored the Argo II and waited for our summons from Olympus. Annabeth and I sat down on the deck and held hands. Frank was sitting on the deck with Hazel in his lap. Piper and Jason had gone to the dining hall to grab the magic ice boxes and bring them up to the main deck. Leo was pacing and murmuring to himself. When the summons came we stood up and were flashed to Mt. Olympus.

"Welcome heroes!" A loud voice boomed. I looked around to see Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia and… Calypso! _'What the Hades?!'_ I thought.

"As you ten are the heroes of Olympus we have come to offer you a choice," Zeus said. Poseidon winked at me.

"We would like to make all ten of you Gods and Goddesses," Poseidon said. We all shook our heads, yes.

"Ok, first my son, Jason Grace. You are now the God of raging storms. Thalia Grace, my daughter, you are now the Goddess of hail," Zeus said happily.

"Ok, now my son, Percy," My father said. "You are now the God of tides and tidal waves."

"Annabeth, you are now the Goddess of writers," Athena said.

"Hazel, you are now the Goddess of precious gems and Nico you are now the God of skeletons," Hades said.

"Piper, you are now the Goddess of charm speak, you will grant witch of my kids will have charm speak," Aphrodite stated.

"Frank, you are now the God of small fights," Ares yelled, because Ares likes to yell.

"Leo, my boy, you are the new God of fire," Hephaestus said.

"And finally Calypso, you are the Goddess of beautiful song," Zeus said. "You may all go; your private quarters are that way." He pointed to a long hall way. As we walked I saw, no dote done by Aphrodite, rooms that said couple names. Caleo= Calypso and Leo, Jasper= Jason and Piper, Frazel= Frank and Hazel, Thalico= Thalia and Nico and Percabeth= Me and Annabeth. _'Well then,'_ I thought as me and Annabeth went in our room.

(Just a line break.)

"Hey God of tides, get your last ars out of bed so we can get to work," Annabeth said to me.

"Ehhhh, five more minuets mommy," I complained.

"I'm not your mommy, I'm your girlfriend now get up before I go get Poseidon," She said.

"I'm up!" I yelled.

"I thought so. Let's go, Zeus called a meeting for all the new Gods and Goddesses," Annabeth said.

**Hope you guys liked. The next chapter is the meeting between the big three and the newbie's. Rate and review please!**


	2. Caleo Stuff!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_Thalia's P.O.V._

"Good morning, heroes!" Zeus thundered. **(I made a joke! XD) **

"It's three in the afternoon, Dad. What do you want?!" I asked him while grabbing Nico's hand, just because I know my Dad doesn't like it. Zeus scowled.

"Yeah, Dad, get on with it." Jason said in an irritated voice. _'Someone must have been doing something fun,'_ I thought as I noticed his shirt was in-side out and his and Piper's hair were messy.

"For the next three weeks you kids can do whatever you please," When Zeus said that Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and smiled. Percy winked at Annabeth, and she blushed a deep red color. I turned to look at Nico to see he was looking at them with a look of disgust on his face. He looked over at me and I mouthed two words at him, 'Their gross!' He nodded in agreement.

"But after the three weeks are up, you must assume your positions as Gods and Goddesses." Zeus finished his statement with a clap and shouted "Dismissed!" Piper and Jason got up, grabbed each others, and left the room together. I turned to Nico opened my mouth, stuck out my tongue, and pointed in my mouth. He laughed really loud, earning us both a glare from my Dad and a smile from Aphrodite. I scowled at her. _'Man,'_ I thought _'I hate her!'_

_Leo's P.O.V._

When Mr. "I'm so mighty, bow down to me now" (Zeus, duh) was done talking I walked up to my lovely girlfriend, Calypso.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, knowing what she would want to do.

"I want to go see the Olympian Gardens," **(It's literally a garden for all you dirty minded people out there. ;D) **_'I knew it!'_ I thought.

"How did I know that was what you would say?" I asked.

"Because, you know me and love me," She answered.

"True and very true," I say. "How about I go get the radio from our room and we listen to music at the gardens?"

"It's a date," Calypso said. I stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing my pretty girlfriend,"

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yep,"

"Okay," And with that I put my lips on hers. She smelled like her island and tasted like honey.

_Calypso's P.O.V._

Me and Leo where kissing and it was heavenly. He opened his mouth and licked my lips to ask me to open mine too. I couldn't help but oblige. All of a sudden the kiss turned hot and hungry. We fought for control and I know I fought well. Finally Leo gave up and I stuck my tongue in his mouth. This was the farthest we had ever gone so I explored everywhere I hadn't been before. He moaned low in his through and mumbled something against my mouth. I kept going because I loved having this effect on him. He removed his lips from my mouth, much to my dismay, and put them on my pulse. When he stated moving his mouth I became my turn to moan and mumble. I felt him smirk as he pushed a kiss to my collarbone, then to my pulse, then to my jawbone, then to my cheek and, finally, to my mouth.

_Percy's P.O.V._

Annabeth wanted to go see the Olympian gardens, but about half way there we found Leo and Calypso in a really weird situation. I was so confused that Annabeth, literally, had to pull me away from the sight. They didn't even notice us! Annabeth dragged me down another hallway.

"What-" I stated to ask.

"I don't know what that was and I don't want to talk about it, Percy." Annabeth said. I just shrugged and kept walking. Annabeth walked into our room and, after I walked in, she sat on the bed.

"I think there's some stuff we need to talk about," Annabeth said.

"Oh, what kind of stuff?" I ask.

"Kids," She says. 'Oh great, here it comes again.' I thought. I had this talk with my Mom, Paul, Poseidon and Athena already.

"Goddesses only stay pregnant with a Gods baby for a short period of time, Percy so after they get pregnant they immediately have to start preparing," Annabeth said. I nodded and said, "How long?"

"Up to a week and a half," She said. "And Percy? Do you want to hear some news?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant," She said. The last thing I saw was the whole room spinning.


	3. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

_Annabeth's POV_

"Percy!" I yelled. Percy's eyes just rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. _'Maybe I should have told him sooner.'_ I thought. I grabbed Percy by his arms and pulled him onto the bed. I ran out of the room and to the hallway where the Gods bedrooms are and knocked on Apollo's room's door.

"Apollo!" I yelled though his door. He opened it and looked at me.

"Hey Annabeth, did you tell Percy about the baby?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes and he passed out and I put him on the bed in our room," I said in a rush. He nodded.

"Percy probably went into shock because he didn't know about the baby. I'll come down there and take a look at him to make sure he's ok." Apollo said while looking at his nails.

"Ok, when will you be coming over?" I asked him.

"Now." He says while snapping his fingers. We flashed into Percy and I's room. He walked over to Percy and put a hand on Percy's head. He made a weird _'tsk'_ sound that made me worried.

"What?" I asked him.

"Percy's fine. He'll wake up in about twenty minutes, so don't worry about him. Just make sure you're here when he wakes up." Apollo says with a wink.

"Ok, thanks Apollo. I will." I say.

"Be careful about the baby too." He says and walks out of my room. _'That's weird,'_ I think. _'Apollo didn't flash out.'_

_Piper's POV_

I woke up in Jason's arms. Naked. I jumped out of bed and remembered my powers. I snapped my fingers and I and Jason appeared in clothes and Jason woke up.

"What happened?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"I woke up and we were both still naked, so I flashed some clothes on us, and you woke up and asked me-" I got cut off by him saying,

"Oh, right. Last night after my dad's meeting and stuff, ok I get it. So what are we going to do now?"

"I'm gonna go visit someone to figure something out. I'll be right back." I say. I snap my fingers again and flash to in front of Apollo's room. I turned and knocked on the door. Apollo walked out and flashed me his signature smile.

"Hey, Piper. What's up?" He asked me.

"I just wanted to see if I'm pregnant or not." I say. He nods and puts a hand on my stomach area. He smiles again and looks up at me.

"Well Piper, you are indeed pregnant." He says. I just smile.

"Thank you Apollo. I need to go tell Jason," I turn around but before I could walk away he grabs my wrist.

"Be careful about what you say. I had to visit another person this morning because her boyfriend passed out from the same news," He says with a wink. I nod my acceptance. I flash back to my room.

"Hey Jacy," I say sweetly.

"Yes, Pipes?" He asks.

"I have some news…" I start slowly. "Do you want to hear it?" He nods.

"Ok. I'm… pregnant." I say slowly. He nods and then laughs. I look at him funny.

"What's so funny, Jace?" I ask.

"Aphrodite told me you were pregnant while you were gone. At first I was shocked but now I'm happy," He says while picking me up and kissing me.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whisper.


	4. The talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO still. The evil person Rick Riordan still does.**

_Piper's POV_

As me and Jason lay cuddling in our bed I thought about something important.

"Oh my gods! Jason I have to tell the girls! One of them might be pregnant too," I tell him. He just looks at me.

"One of them _'might'_ be?! Have you seen Percy and Annabeth looking at each other ever? She's pregnant for sure." Jason says. I start to think about it. I shrug.

"Okay, she probably is, but I still want to tell them about the mini us that's inside me." I say. He smiles up at me and nods.

"Okay, call the girls and tell them to come over here and I'll call the guys and tell them to go over to Percy and Annabeth's room." Jason tells me.

"Why our room and Percabeth's room?" I ask him.

"Our room because you're a neat freak and it's super clean and Percabeth's room because Annabeth's a _super_ neat freak so it will be clean too." He tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I just smile and pick up my cell. I call Annie first because she'll, most likely, answer. It rings three times before she picks up.

(**Bold is Annabeth** and normal is Piper)

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Annabeth its Piper,"

"**Oh, hey Piper, what's up?"**

"I have some new for you and the girls so I want all of you to come over to my room,"

"**Okay. Do you want me to bring Percy?"**

"No Jason's calling all the guys to meet in your room, sorry for not telling you sooner."

"**It's fine. I'll call the rest of the girls for you. You sound really tired."**

"I am. But this is super important. I'll see you in a few."

"**Okay. Bye Piper."**

"Bye Annabeth." And with that we hung up. I looked over to Jason who had just put his cell down.

"Who did you call first?" I ask him.

"I called Frank and he offered to call all the other guys for me. Percy will probably call me when he's ready for me to come over. Who'd you call?" He asks.

"I called Annie and she decided to call all the other girls for me." I tell him. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Go out in the hall with your cell," I whisper to him. "The other girls will be here soon." He nods and kisses me again. This time it's long lasting but slow. He puts his hand around my waist and I put mine around his neck and into his hair. His lips are soft and sweet on mine. He lifts me up and walks us over to the bed. He sits down with me straddling him. His hand move to the small of my back and pull me closer to him. My hands reach up to tangle in his soft blond hair. He quickly opens his mouth and licks my upper lip, begging me for entrance. I decide to tease him for a little bit. I keep my mouth closed and move my hand to the waist band of his jeans. Instead of letting my teasing make him pout he moves his lips from mine and puts them in my neck.

"Jason…" I murmur his name as he fines the spot that always makes me go crazy. Thank the lord there was a knock at the door or me and Jacey would have gone all the way again. Jason growled in frustration.

"Damn it," He whisper shouted. I giggled.

"Jason just flash to outside Percy's room, I'll let the girls in here." I tell him.

"Okay. I love you, so much." He says.

"You don't know how much I love you," I tell him before giving him a peck on the lips and turning to the door. I heard him flash out before I opened the door. All the girls stood outside. **AN: All the girls, means Annabeth, Hazel, Calypso and Thalia.**

"Welcome to me and Jason's room. Come in and make your selves comfortable." I tell them with a wave of my arms.

_Hazel's POV_

Okay, so Annabeth called me a few minutes ago telling me Piper had some news and that we had to come over to Piper's room immediately. As I had gotten of my cellular phone Frank had been putting his up to his ear. I told him I was going over to Piper's room and I flashed out of our room to the hall in front of her room. Now we were in Piper's room waiting for the news.

"Okay, how many of you have had to visit Apollo since we became goddesses?" Piper asked.

"I have," Annabeth said.

"Me too," Thalia said.

"Well I visited him earlier today and got some amazing news," Piper said.

"And that news is?" Thalia asked. She probably wanted to go back to her room and make out with Nico again.

"I'm pregnant!" Piper squealed.

"What? Me too!" Annabeth said.

"No way. Annie and Pipes? Pregnant? Well I guess it's a good thing I'm pregnant too." Thalia said. I just stood there open mouthed and starring. Nico… and Thalia… pregnant? OMGs!

**So what did you guys think? If you have any suggestions or have something to say, review! I love writing stuff but I get writers block so anything you say will go to great use. Thanks for reading. Rate and review.**


End file.
